Rasanya Ciuman?
by Colonel29
Summary: Akashi tersedak air putihnya./ [AkaKuro/Oneshot]/ Possible warning : NISTA! #HappyReading!


"Akashi-kun."

"Ya, Tetsuya?"

"Bagaimana rasanya berciuman?"

Akashi tersedak air putih.

.

.

 **RASANYA CIUMAN?**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship (bit Humor)**

 **Rate : T…?**

 **Pair : AkashixKuroko**

 **Setting : Teiko!Era, Innocent!Kuroko** _ **is the best**_ **, RadaMesum(?)!Akashi, Nista!Akashi**

 **Warnings : Typo(s) , EYD berantakan, OOC, kemesuman Akashi** _ **never ending**_ **, nista, kepolosan Kuroko terlalu imut! , amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#HappyReading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

.

 _Akashi memandang Kuroko seakan Kuroko_ phobia _terhadap_ vanilla milkshake _._

.

Akashi yakin ia sudah membersihkan telinganya minggu lalu. Lengkap dengan segala jenis perawatan agar indera pendengarannya bisa awet hingga ia ubanan nanti. Ia juga tidak sering mendengarkan musik dalam volume seperti konser rock, jadi ia yakin telinganya dalam keadaan sehat walafiat.

Tapi apa yang dituturkan Kuroko tidak salah, kan?

Akashi memandang Kuroko lamat-lamat. Mata beda warnanya memandang Kuroko seakan Kuroko itu alien, seakan si rambut _baby blue_ tiba-tiba _phobia_ dengan _vanilla milkshake_ , seakan Kuroko tiba-tiba berubah jadi seme dan hendak memperkosa siapapun yang dilihatnya.

"Kau bilang apa, Tetsuya?" Pada akhirnya, hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Akashi keluarkan. Ia masih berharap kalimat Kuroko hanyalah fatamorgana, ilusi. Karena Akashi tidak ingin berharap terlalu tinggi.

"Aku bilang, seperti apa rasanya ciuman, Akashi-kun?" Ini bukan ilusi. Kuroko kode. Kode kelewat keras—atau memang pertanyaan murni nan polos. Akashi menelan ludah seakan ludahnya adalah bola logam.

"Kau… yakin?" Akashi lemas, lunglai. Pada akhirnya, setelah beratus-ratus kode ia lancarkan pada si _phantom sixth man_ Teiko itu (namun pada akhirnya mental semua) , Kuroko akhirnya membalas perasaannya. Apakah _kami-sama_ akhirnya berbaik hati padanya?

"Iya, ayo Akashi-kun, kita lakukan." Enam kata, satu kalimat, koma dan titik sebagai tanda baca. _Plus_ anggukan kecil dari Kuroko membuat jantung Akashi hilang ke ujung samudera terdalam.

' _KAMI-SAMA TERIMA KASIH, AKHIRNYA TETSUYA PEKA SAMA KODE SEI!'_ Batin nista Akashi berteriak memuja nama Sang Pencipta, walau raut wajahnya tidak kalah datar dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

Oh Tetsuya, tidakkah kau tahu, bahwa tiap malam, Akashi bersimpuh di atas lantai kamarnya yang berbalut karpet berludru, memohon kepada _kami-sama_ agar ia bisa meng*piiip* dan *piiip* kan kamu?

Ya, ya.

Merasakan _emperor_ di depannya tidak bernapas selama beberapa lama, Kuroko mulai membuka mulut kembali, "Um… Akashi-kun?"

Si rambut merah masih diam. Kuroko khawatir dia mati.

"Akashi—"

Dengan gerakan _sonic_ , Akashi menarik kerah Kuroko, melumat bibirnya. Awalnya hanya bibir ketemu bibir, namun lama-lama lidah menjilat bibir Kuroko. Lemah, ia membuka celah, mempersilahkan masuk. Lidah Akashi beradu gulat dengan Kuroko. Menjadi gerakan hisap, tarik, dan menjilat.

Tiga menit kurang dikit, ciuman itu terlepas. Akashi senyum-senyum miring, sementara Kuroko memasang wajah _deadpan_ , walaupun rona merah menjalar pekat dari pipi ke telinganya.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko masih diam. Menekan bibirnya dengan jarinya. Akashi berharap dalam hati, apakah ia akan bilang rasanya manis, sensual, oh mungkin—

"Lidah Akashi-kun kasar sekali tadi. Aku tidak suka."

 _JDAAANGG!_

Pada akhirnya, _paling tidak_ , Akashi berhasil merasakan mulut Kuroko. Walaupun hatinya telah berubah menjadi butiran debu.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

NISTA IH! TERUS APA INI /memandang horror fanfic/ AKASHI NISTA! SWEEEGGG!

Ide munculnya fanfic biadab ini adalah ketika temen Ameru tiba2 _message_ , "Eh, rasanya ciuman gimana, sih?" lalu dunia seakan berhenti berputar /lebay/ dan Ameru mikir waktunya Kuroko yang polos beraksi! Akashi, sabar yaa~~~ /puk2 buat Akashi/

Terima kasih, seperti biasa, telah membaca fic ini. Segala review, fav, dan follow, terima kasih. Saya tidak tanggung Anda tiba2 masuk rumah sakit karena kotak tertawa terbakar(?)

Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya!


End file.
